Los
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Sangue. Miolos. Mais sangue. E o bastão de um judeu. Donny D.


**Los¹**

Eles estão matando. Judeus. Como você.

Aqueles filhos da puta estão exterminando pessoas normais, dizimando famílias, tornando a vida de todos um inferno. E bem que poderia ser a _sua_ família lá. Bem que poderia ser você lá, vendo todo mundo que ama morrer se esvaindo em sangue por algo que se é e não que se fez.

Você nem hesita quando lhe recrutam para o Exército. Eles que enfiem as Filipinas e seus japas loucos no rabo. Você tem que ir para a Europa.

A única coisa que quer é extravasar toda essa merda de raiva que está acabando com você.

#

12345678.

Isso é o que o tenente precisa. Oito homens.

E você sente aquela onda de adrenalina subir e descer pelo seu corpo, fazendo cada pelo se arrepiar de prazer.

_Bem-vindos, rapazes. A festa vai começar._

#

Você já não consegue mais se ver sem a roupa suja ou sem o cheiro de sangue que parece estar impregnado no seu corpo. É tão natural pra você que chega a assustar um pouco.

Você _gosta_ de matar. É como ter _poder_ em suas mãos esmigalhar alguns crânios de nazistas numa pátria tão longe da sua.

Seu corpo todo responde muito bem, obrigado. A guerra parece estar infiltrada no seu sangue, bombeada para cada órgão. Você não se importa de estar longe ou de ficar perdido no mato como um animal. _Você é um animal._

_Donowitz não é humano, _foi o que você ouviu na primeira investida contra alguns militares nazistas desavisados. E não se importou com isso.

E, quando soube do seu apelido entre os inimigos, você sorriu. Nunca pensou que um bando de porcos nazistas conseguiria te descrever tão bem com apenas duas palavras.

#

Lá em Boston você tinha uma vida normal. Era um judeu normal numa comunidade judaica normal. Fazia o que qualquer pessoa normal fazia nos fins de semana e saia com garotas como qualquer cara normal da sua idade.

Talvez você realmente sentisse falta de alguma coisa diferente; talvez por isso se sentisse tão a vontade entre os Bastardos.

Absolutamente nada ali era normal.

Então, você segura seu bastão com força e sorri enquanto acerta a cabeça nobre de um ariano em cheio.

#

O cheiro do medo é muito bom. Quase como o cheiro de sangue inimigo.

E está tudo bem, você não se importa de estar ali no frio, fazendo a ronda de sentinela. A escuridão é tão bem-vinda para você que simplesmente não faz muita diferença se tiver que fazer isso de dia ou de noite. É bom estar ali.

Um orgulho que brota quando se descobre que se faz bem alguma coisa.

#

Seus braços doem com o peso do bastão. Você bate, bate, bate.

Sangue. Miolos. Mais sangue.

É a sua raiva, é a sua violência, é o seu momento. E o bastão desce com mais força sobre o nazista na sua frente.

_Este é por Eisenberg, este é por Knoxville_, e você vai pensando em cada nome marcado no seu bastão enquanto esmaga mais e mais o crânio do alemão.

#

_Calma aí, Donny_, e você sabe que os outros estão te olhando. Há um sorriso na face de alguns, há um desânimo natural no rosto de Omar e um olhar indiferente no de Utivich. _Já virou uma poça de sangue, esse aí. Pode parar_. Este é o tenente.

Você obedece, ainda ofegante. Há uma dúvida entre todos eles, você tem certeza. _Onde está a sua sanidade, Donowitz?_

Passa as mãos pelo bastão deixando para trás o corpo todo esmagado.

#

_Por que não eu?_, você se ouve perguntar. Você está a fim de participar dessa porra toda, está a fim de ver o circo pegar fogo, finalmente.

_Por acaso você fala alemão, Donny?_ O tenente Raine tem razão.

Pela primeira vez desde que está na França, você se amaldiçoa por não saber falar aquela merda de língua de nazistas.

#

Você se sente excitado ao extremo. Merda, você sabe que deveria estar se sentindo mal pelos companheiros mortos, mas realmente não há a menor oportunidade de prantear ninguém.

É a _sua_ chance de se tornar um herói. Um suicida heroicamente pronto para matar em massa. Morrer, neste caso, é só uma conseqüência.

Você toca no bastão uma última vez. Sabe que não vai conseguir nunca mais segurá-lo entre os dedos e dar umas porradas em uns desgraçados que merecem. Sim, esse é a lado ruim de tudo. Seus dedos deslizam pelo seu próprio sobrenome ali gravado.

Mas algum dos outros rapazes pode ficar com ele – se quiser, pode queimá-lo, guardá-lo, sabe-se lá o que. Você acha que Utivich vai ser este _alguém._ O garoto parece ter sido colocado ali pra isso, de certa forma: pra sobreviver e contar a história.

Você não se sente mal por absolutamente nada. Você, o tenente e Omar. Alguns explosivos no tornozelo e pronto: sangue e tripas para todo o lado. E, _mesmo assim_, você se sente bem por isso. Afinal, você _é_ o Urso Judeu.

Então, deixando o bastão de lado, você olha para a sua roupa. Nunca esteve tão bem vestido em toda a sua vida.

Um judeu. Numa comemoração. Nazista.

Talvez um smoking seja mesmo a melhor roupa para se vestir na hora de morrer.

#

Você ri. Da forma mais estúpida possível você ri e atira e ri mais um pouco.

E só para quando os explosivos mandam tudo pelos ares.

* * *

N/A: 1: Los: Sem, em alemão.

Os nomes no bastão aos quais o Donny se refere _estão realmente_ gravados. Olho biônico pra ler aquilo, baby ;D

E eu sinto um medo danado do sorriso do Eli Roth como Donny. =o Fatão.


End file.
